If I Was Your Vampire
by CastiellaWinchester94
Summary: AU: After a one night stand that no one knows about, Benny and Charlie find themselves becoming fast friends, as Dean gets stuck in the middle. Title is from a Marilyn Manson song (even though Benny's not technically a vampire in this story, I thought it was appropriate). I don't own anything Supernatural... *sniff*
1. Chapter 1

The bartender slid another gin and tonic in front of the redhead, "From the guy down the bar."

She looked over her shoulder at her benefactor, and saw a burly man with a pageboy hat and scruffy beard. "What the hell?" She said with a sigh.

She grabbed her drink and sat next to the man, sticking out her hand. "Charlie."

"Benny." He said, turning to give her a warm shake. "What can I do for ya, darlin'?"

"I was going to ask you, since you're buying." She said, with a smirk.

"What, a gentleman can't buy a lady a drink?" He asked.

She snorted into her drink. "How do I know your intentions are honorable, _sir_?"

"You don't, but that's the beauty of it." He laughed lightly. She could tell she was getting drunk, because she actually found herself a little attracted to the man.

"So what are your intentions?" She turned on the barstool to lean against the bar.

He leaned over her, their chests touching lightly, and she could feel his warm breath, and smell the beer and whisky on his breath, "Wouldn't you like to know, girly?"

He laughed lightly, and pulled her up from the bar, and led her to the dance floor. She found herself leaning her head against his broad shoulders and looking up at the man. He definitely was what some girls would call attractive, with piercing blue eyes and a bit of stubble, leaving the impression he hadn't shaved in a couple days. She smiled lightly, the alcohol winning over any brain function, and leaned into the warmth of his arms.

After the song, Benny led her back to the bar, motioning for two more drinks. "So Miss Charlie, what brings a pretty little thing like you to a place like this?"

She laughed, then smiled sadly about the fight that had brought her to the dive. "A guy. You?"

He smiled sadly, but didn't answer. "Some things a gentleman never reveals."

"Uh huh." She said, downing her drink, as the bartender laid down another.

"So how many of those is it gonna take for me to walk you home?"

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for that, good sir." She said, laughing, and downing another drink.

Fifteen minutes later, he was helping her out the door. "My car or yours?"

"You, sir, are not driving," she said, slurring slightly.

"Okay. My place or yours?"

"Forward, aren't you?" She said, then before she could stop herself, "My place is clear across town, so."

"My place it is," he finished.

When they reached his little house, he gently moved her, so he could reach his keys in his pocket. However, she found herself chest to chest with him and before she completely knew what had happened, she reached up and kissed him, shyly at first, but he pushed into her, leaning her against the door, pinning her arms above her head with one of his hands, the other behind her back. He slid his head down, kissing her neck and jawline, releasing her hands to get his keys and unlock the door. Once he did, he turned on the lights, tossed the keys on the side table and picked her up, never once stopping the passionate kissing. Finally he got them both to the bed, and stopped for a split second, undoing his scarf and then working on her shirt.

After she was free of her shirt, she undid the buttons of his, clumsily until he folded his big hands over hers to help. They spent the night entangled with each other, full of kissing and cuddling after. They finally fell asleep in each others arms as the sun began to kiss the horizon with warm light.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So... what'd ya'll think of that first chapter. I have to admit, it was weird writing that... anyway, so this chapter is a lot of dialogue, sorry.**

Charlie woke up with a start, at first forgetting where she was. When she felt the warm body behind her and an arm over her waist, she groaned quietly, remembering what had happened last night. She gently moved Benny's arm, sliding out of the bed, looking around the room for her clothes. Changing quickly, she slipped out of the house, closing the door quietly behind her. She made her way back to the bar, and thank god her car was still there. After unlocking it, Charlie sat in the driver's seat and thought about what happened, and what she was going to do about it.

'Well, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again,' she reasoned with herself, "Best just to pretend it never happened, right?"

She sighed as she turned the car over, hearing her olive green 1960 Bug hum. She made a mental note to take Yoda over to Dean's and - shit, that's why she had been at the bar in the first place. She and Dean had had a massive blowout the night before. Digging through her pockets, she found her phone, which surprisingly was still alive. She saw 10 new texts.

-Charlie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me? -D

-Charlie, c'mon. Answer me, sister, please? -D

-Charlie, are you ok? -D

They went on that way till about an hour before she left Benny's.

-Charlie, c'mon, I'm getting worried. If you don't touch base soon, I'm gonna send Balth after you. -D

She laughed dryly. Her brother wouldn't know the first place to start looking for her, but he wouldn't give up until he did find her, and he would send more than ten texts in the meantime. She dialed Dean's number, knowing it was early, but obviously he was still awake.

"What's up, bitches?"

"Charlie? Thank god. You ok?"

She laughed, "Yeah, Dean-o, I'm fine. Damn, way to blow up my phone by the way."

"Where were you?"

"I was at the bar, mom. Geez."

"All night?"

"You have reached the final frontier, man, and you don't have the warp capabilities to reach that answer."

"Fine. I'm just glad you're ok. Listen, about last night-"

"Dean. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"No. Seriously, stop."

She could hear him sigh on the other end before continuing. "Anyway, I'm planning a party for this Friday at the Roadhouse. I was gonna invite some friends from work and meet up for drinks and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, Dean, besides, someone needs to outdrink you."

"You wish, sister." He said, laughing. "Thanks, Charlie."

"No probs," She said, as she found herself laughing as well. "I'm heading over to Gabe's costume shop for LARPing gear, wanna come?"

"Is he even open this early?"

"Well, the store is, but it's probably Luce or Mike running it, god knows Gabe's not up yet."

"I'm in, wanna meet up there, or you gonna pick me up?"

"If you aren't too embarassed about being seen in Yoda, you are more than welcome to have a ride."

"Sounds good. See ya in 10?"

"For sure, dude. May the force be with you." She flipped her phone shut and pulled Yoda out onto the street, heading to Dean's sprawling ranch, which Sam and her had affectionately named the Bunker, because of all the old anti air raid measures taken out on it.

As she pulled into the driveway, she saw Baby, Dean's black 1967 Impala in front, along with Cas's blue 1972 Charger. She smiled to herself, of course Cas would be here to keep Dean from taking out a wall. She looked quickly for Sam's truck, but didn't see it. Then she remembered he was in California for the week with Jess and her family. If those two didn't come back engaged, she would be a monkey's uncle. Pulling up next to Baby, she left the car running as she jogged up to the door, knocking before turning the handle.

"Anyone home?" She called out, walking into the living room. She could see Dean and Cas on the couch, asleep, Cas curled up into Dean's side. She quietly walked up to the back of the couch, and crouching down a bit so she could keep her arms on the couch with her head resting on them, she smiled. "What's up, bitches?"

As both the guys jumped, she laughed, "Damn, Dean-o, I just got off the phone with you 10 minutes ago. How late were you up last night worrying?"

"Oh you know, the standard, when my best friend doesn't call back after five texts." He said, as he put on a stern face.

"Uh-huh. Anyway. Ready to go see our favourite Novaks? Oh, sorry, Cas. No offence," she said laughing at his reaction.

"Charlie, I still don't know what you see in my brother." Cas said, smiling slightly.

"Which one? Gabe's just plain hilarious, dude. Luce is like a puppy around Sam, so that's just entertaining, and Mike, well.. OK, I'm at a loss on that one. Why does he help out in the store again?"

"Because if he didn't, the store would probably have failed in the first year."

"Oh, right. I'll have to thank him for that some time. Anyway, Dean, ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Cas, you coming?" Dean looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend as he grabbed his jacket.

"No, thank you, I'll see you both when you come back."

"OK, babe, but you know sometime you gotta see what your brothers are up to. Gabe asks about you every time we go in, man."

"He knows where I live, he could come visit any time he finds convenient." Cas said, quietly.

"OK, well, make yourself at home, babe," Dean said, giving Cas a quick kiss. "Let's go, Charlie Brown."

**I'm back! So... OK, don't worry, ya'll will find out what happened. I wanted there to be a Destiel element, so I figured I would just have it already there, since I wanted this to be an angsty story for Charlie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK, so I had fun with this chapter, and am starting to realize, a lot of my writing is probably going to be dialogue.. Ah well. That should get better once the story gets moving... I hope.**

When Charlie pulled up to the store, she was surprised to see Gabe's van out front. She parked next to it, and walked in the store, hearing the jingle of the bells tied to the bar on the other side of the door. "So Gabe, how long are you gonna drive that van before the cops decide it looks like a creep-mobile?"

"Well, hi to you too, Charlie." The blonde man looked up with a broad smile, complete with a lollipop. "What do you mean?"

"Really, dude? You're driving a bright red van covered in candy decals. Need I say more?"

"Eh, you know, having a brother on the force helps you know. How's he doing by the way?"

"You know, you should just go to his place and talk to him. It'd make life a lot easier for all of us." Dean said, "Hey, actually, I've got a party on Friday at the Roadhouse, why don't you drop by? Cas'll be there."

"Sure, if you don't think it'll be a problem."

"Nah, just please don't create a scene, OK?"

"Me? Never. So why isn't the party at The Black Dog?"

"You think I'm gonna let you fools near my place? Ellen's used to a rowdy crowd."

"And you're not? You've broken up how many fights?"

"OK, OK, guys... Gabe. I need some gear, dude. Think you can hook me up?" Charlie broke in before the two went too far.

"Sure. What kind of campaign are you guys running? Middle ages again?"

"Nah, we're going more steam punk this time. So basically I need like mid 18th to early 20th century garb. Whatcha got?"

"More like what don't I got." He said, with a chuckle, as he came out from behind the counter. "Milady."

After spending a good hour and a half looking through all the costumes Gabe had available, Dean and Charlie finally found some outfits for themselves, along with a couple extras for players who couldn't afford the costumes. When they'd paid and were on the road back to the Bunker, Charlie looked at her friend, and smiled. Dean was asleep again, he really must have been up all night worrying. She sighed to herself, thinking back to the stupid fight they'd had.

************************************FLASHBACK***************************************

"Hey, anyone home?" Dean asked as he pushed the door open. Not getting a response, he knocked on the wall next to the door and walked into the living room. He wasn't ready for what he saw, Charlie was on the couch making out with a brunette. "Charlie?! What the hell?"

Charlie quickly turned and saw Dean standing there. "Dean."

Dean turned to leave, and Charlie followed him, "wait, Dean, hold up. It's not what you think."

"It's not what I think?!" He exploded, turning to face her once they were outside. "What I think is that my best friend is fucking cheating on her fiancée with... I don't even know who!"

"Dean. You don't understand." Charlie was on the verge of tears, but couldn't bring herself to explain more.

"Whatever. Go back to sucking the face off that bitch. Don't come to me when everything falls to pieces, Charlie." With that, Dean sped off.

********************************FLASHBACK ***********************

"Dean." She said, loud enough to wake him up. She sighed as she tried to figure out where to start. "I wanna explain what happened yesterday. Gilda dumped me two weeks ago. Apparently LARPing wasn't her thing anymore, and she wanted me to stop too. I met Dorothy at a con in Topeka over the weekend, and it turns out she lives in Kansas City, so she stopped by on her way home. I really like her, Dean, and I want you to like her too. Please give her a chance."

Dean looked at her, eyes wide. "Of course I will. Fuck, Charlie, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you last night, rather than blowing up. Forgive me?"

"Already done. I know you well enough that I can't hate you forever for saying stupid shit."

"Well, thanks for that."

"No probs. Anyway, please don't tell anyone about all this. I want to be the one to tell everyone, once I figure out how serious it is with Dorothy."

"OK. Hey, why don't you bring her on Friday, if you want. I mean, you don't have to, but-"

"Dean. Chill. I'll talk to her, see if she wants to, how does that sound?"

Dean sighed, chuckling lightly at his own embarrassment. "OK, sounds good."

With a smile, Charlie pulled into the drive of the Bunker, this time though, she saw Sam's truck. "I thought Sam wasn't due home for a couple days?"

"He wasn't." Dean said, his voice filled with worry.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie... please don't hate me! I should have another chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So most of my chapters are pretty short. I'm going to be honest, I kinda like leaving you guys on cliffies. So, here you go guys.**

Dean was out of the car and running to the door before Charlie could even park. As soon as she did, she was right behind him, not knowing what was coming when they walked in the door. When she walked into the living room she saw Dean hugging his little brother, who was sobbing uncontrollably, and Cas was sitting on the arm of the couch, rubbing small circles on Sam's back. Cas looked up at Charlie when she came in, and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What's going on, Cas?" Charlie asked quietly, getting the impression that it was not something that should be talked about in front of Sam, or in hearing distance.

"There was an accident." Cas said, barely over a murmur, looking over her shoulder at Dean and Sam. "Jess and her folks died in a wreck last night."

"Come again?"

"Apparently, Jess' parents took her out for the day so that Sam could go ring shopping and when they were driving back, the car's brakes failed and they ended up getting in a quite explosive accident with a semi trailer on the interstate."

"Oh my god." Charlie said, looking over her shoulder at Sam, "Poor Sammy."

The two of them made their way back to the living room, Cas going back to his spot on the arm of the couch and Charlie found a spot between the two Winchesters' legs on the floor. She leaned on Sam's knee, offering quiet support, knowing that right now, Dean was really the only one that could be able to get through to Sam.

*******************TIME WARP**********************

"Sammy, you don't have to stay for the party if you don't want to. I mean the funeral was only a couple days ago."

"Dean. I've spent the entire week inside, I want to go. Besides it's about time I've met your friends," Sam said with a small smile.

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Charlie met the guys there while everyone was setting up. "It looks nice in here, guys! So I gotta run real quick. I'll be back in 15."

"Sounds good, Charlie." Dean said, smiling.

Charlie made it across town in record time, and by the time she was on her girlfriend's step, she found she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She pushed them down when she saw Dorothy at the door. She was wearing a subtle vintage dress and had done a 30s style makeover on her face. "Wow, babe, you look smashing."

By the time she made it back to the Roadhouse, the party was already in full swing. She held Dorothy's hand, and finding Dean in the crowd she made her way over to her friend. However, when she got there, she was just about to turn around when Dean noticed her.

"Hey! Charlie, I want you to meet our new bartender."

"Hi there, darlin'" came an all too familiar voice.

**A/N: I am so sorry for killing Jess. I'm gonna be completely honest. I don't know how I'd write her because there really wasn't enough of character development on the show for her. Don't worry though, Sammy won't be alone too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK. So most of you probably figured out who Charlie heard at the bar... but anyway... so, I've got one review, but I love hearing what ya'll think, so if there's something you like, or don't let me know! I live for reviews! Please? It's almost Christmas, you know. :D**  
Charlie spun to face Benny. As she did, her eyes got big, and she ended up going for the door faster than she thought she could in the crowd. She went outside and sat at one of the patio dining tables and held her head when she heard someone sit beside her.

"So, how do you know Dean-o?" Benny asked, softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Like he said, I'm the new bartender, besides I know Dean from our Army days. I moved up here from New Orleans last week and he offered me a job."

"Uh huh. Well I've known Dean since high school, I spent more time at his place growing up than at mine."

"So what are we going to do about our little situation?"

"Well, obviously we can't ignore it, huh?"

"True, but no one needs to know exactly what happened. It doesn't seem like the type of thing your girlfriend would need to know, and I don't kiss and tell."

"Thanks, Benny," she said, smiling lightly. "I know one person, though, that's going to be driven absolutely crazy if he doesn't find out why I ditched like that."

"Aw, let him. Some mystery would be good for him."

"You know his boyfriend's a detective, right?"

Benny hummed his assent, "I do, indeed."

"OK. Well, just warning you."

"Mm... don't worry, he's tried to play that one before. Well, at the time it was his best friend, but..."

"We all knew it was coming." Charlie said laughing.

"Exactly." Benny said smiling.

"I see this blossoming into a beautiful friendship, Benny."

"Ditto, little sister, but maybe we should get inside before Dean-o sics his detective boyfriend on us."

Charlie just laughed as she got up and headed back inside, followed by Benny.

"What was that about?" Dean asked looking from one to the other, noticing that they both looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Nothing." Charlie said as she sat down next to Dorothy and ordered a beer.

"Vampirate? Anything you care to add?" Dean looked at Benny.

"Nope, brother. Nothing." He managed to keep a straight face, but turned and winked at Charlie while Dorothy couldn't see.

"Uh huh. Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret leaving you two alone?" Dean said as he turned to leave, looking for Cas.

"Probably cuz you are." Charlie shouted at his back, as Benny sat down beside her. "So, vampirate? What's that about?"

Benny laughed warmly, "It's a book series that my kid brother is really into, as is Dean's son, Ben. I spent most my time growing up on the water, and when I joined the military, that didn't change, so Dean took to calling me that. The name stuck even after we were deployed in the desert for 4 years."

"Ah, I see." Charlie said laughing. "I think I've seen those books around, Ben's always reading something."

"Dean'll never admit it, but Ben gets it from him. Especially what he reads."

"I know, right? That kid is a nerd in the making, I'm so proud." Charlie laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go mingle, it was nice to see you again, Miss Charlie."

"Ditto, Benny." She said waving. After he'd left, she turned back to Dorothy. "Hey, babe, sorry about that. How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's alright." Dorothy responded coolly, "Who was he?"

"A friend," Charlie said, reaching for her girlfriend's hand. "Why? You jealous?"

"No! Why, should I be?" Dorothy turned to face Charlie.

"Nah, babe, I only got eyes on one person here, and damn she's fine." Charlie said, leaning in for a kiss.

**A/N: OK. So I don't know if ya'll know this, but the word Vampirate is actually from a British book series. Check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merry Christmas... or whatever isn't offensive. This will be my last chapter before the holiday, but I hope to have one more up before the New Year.**

A week after the party, Charlie took Dorothy to the Black Dog for a date. Partly because Dorothy kept asking about the restaurant and partly because Charlie hadn't seen her friends since the party. They were seated at the bar pretty quickly by Jo, a girl Dean had grown up with, who was now working part time as the hostess, as far from the liquor as Dean could get her.

"A gin and tonic for the lady," came a smooth voice. Benny grinned and looked at Dorothy, "And what can I get for you, miss?"

"Whiskey, neat." Dorothy said civilly, looking sideways at Charlie. Once Benny left, she turned on the stool, "So, how does he know what you drink?"

"I thought you weren't jealous, Dor." Charlie said, smirking, "But FYI he and I met in a bar, it just so happens he's friends with Dean. He and I clicked, which helped a lot since I was fighting with Dean after he walked in on us."

"I see. Sorry, Charlie, I'm not used to being so jealous, I'm normally not. You're just different, I guess," Dorothy smiled and put her hand on Charlie's.

"Yeah. I have that effect on people." Charlie laughed as Benny sat down Dorothy's drink.

"You girls look like you're having fun."

"Benny, you don't want to know." Charlie said, still grinning, "Oh! Benny, this is Dorothy, my girlfriend. Dor, this is Benny, he was in the Army with Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Benny, sorry that I've been kind of less than warm to you." Dorothy smiled, "It's just I'm not used to being with a girl who doesn't like guys at all, so I see most guy friends as competition."

"No need to worry about me, girly," Benny said laughing lightly, "Charlie is like the sister Dean never wanted, so she's the same to me."

"Wait! That's my title," Jo said, with a laugh. "Oh wait, I'm just the little sister he never had, never mind."

Everyone broke up laughing at the teenager.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked as he walked up to his friends.

"Your sisters," Benny said, before going back to tending bar.

"My... sisters?" Dean asked, before realizing what it was going on, "Charlie, Jo, what did you two say?"

"Oh we're just getting our titles straight," Jo said, laughing again, "Oh look customers, gotta go!"

"That kid. I dunno what I'd do without her." Dean said, as he sat next to Charlie and grabbing a beer from under the counter.

"Stay sane?" Charlie pitched in.

"You know, probably. God, the things that family's seen me do over the last few years. Alcohol, college, twice-"

"The Army?" Benny said, raising his eyebrows. His sudden arrival made Charlie jump, the man could be stealthy when he wanted to.

"Damn, Benny, you're quiet enough to be a vampire. Are you sure the books are why you're the Vampirate?"

"The stealth may have had something to do with it, bro. I mean, being a vampirate in the desert is a little tough." Dean joked.

"OK, OK, would you two prefer I wear a bell?"

Dean and Charlie looked at each other and broad grins grew on both their faces.

"NO! No way in God's green Earth will I wear a bell." Benny said, backing away with his hands up.

After Benny went back to work, Dean took his beer back to his office to work some more and left Charlie and Dorothy alone. They stayed until last call, talking about this and that, a little bit of nothing and everything all at the same time. Benny would stop by every now and again to bring them drinks and would talk with both of them before going back to work. More often than not, those little chat sessions ended in both the girls laughing till their ribs hurt.

**A/N: So, what did ya'll think?! Reviews are the way to my heart ladies and germs, so if you liked it, let me know, if you didn't, let me know. Anyway, so I'm planning a collaboration with an awesome fellow author... hopefully that'll be up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I changed the title of my fic! I finally found something that was semi-appropriate for the story. Anyway... I wanted to put in some shenanigans, so here we go! Somewhere I realized that I never covered if Gabe and Cas saw each other at the party... so.**

Dean came out after everyone had left and saw them still there. "Well, sorry girls, but I am not letting either of you drive in your currently intoxicated state. I'll drive ya both back to Charlie's."

"Aw, c'mon Dean, we're not that drunk." Charlie slurred slightly as she tried to get up. Instead she fell into Dean's shoulder and he caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Sure you're not." Dean replied laughing. "C'mon, Charlie Brown, let's go."

After Dean had gotten both the girls in the car, Charlie turned to him. "So did Gabe ever catch up with Cas? I don't remember seeing either of them at the party."

Dean scoffed lightly under his breath. "Yeah. They left pretty early."

"What happened?"

"Hell if I know. You know Cas, he won't share anything he doesn't want to." Dean smiled, sadly. He'd run into that wall more than once, as had Charlie.

"How's Sam doing?" Sam had gone back to Stanford two days after the party, since the holidays were over.

"Ok, I guess. I mean, the kid lost his girlfriend and the closest thing he had to a real family. He's almost done with school, and he said he's going to move back after the new year."

"Dean, you gave everything for that boy. You're the best family he could ask for." Charlie reached over and laid a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. She laughed lightly, "Does Luce know that Sam's coming back?"

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Well Cas and Gabe do, so I can only assume so."

"Hey, Dean. Why don't you have a dinner for everyone on Sunday night? I mean the Black Dog is closed anyway, so you could just have it there. That way you don't have to worry about crowds and whether or not Cas and Gabe kill each other."

"Y'know, that doesn't sound half bad, but I don't know. I mean.. isn't that a little last minute?"

Charlie shrugged, "It was just an idea."

Once Dean had dropped them off, Dorothy headed to bed to sleep off the alcohol. Charlie sat on the couch and texted Benny.

-Hey! This is Charlie. Wanna throw a party?

-Charlie. What are you talking about?

Charlie sighed before she decided to call and talk to Benny instead of type it all out.

"Charlie? So what's going on?" Benny asked when he picked up, sounding half asleep.

"Sorry for waking you up man, but, Dean is feeling really down about what happened to Sam. To top it all off, Cas hasn't talked to his bros in a while, and Dean feels responsible for some reason. I tried to get him to put together a dinner this weekend, but no go. I think we should throw it for him. You in?"

"Sure. Why not, I've got keys to the place, so we can keep it a surprise."

Charlie chuckled lightly. "Thanks, Benny. He just needs something good to happen, y'know."

"You got that one right, girly," Benny said quietly.

"Thanks again, Benny, see you later." After getting a mumbled assent, Charlie hung up, smiling.

-Sam! It's a holiday weekend right?

-Charlie? Yeah.. why, what's up?

-I'm throwing Dean a party thing on Sunday, can you make it?

-Yeah, I guess.

-Awesome! See you there!

-Oh! And don't tell Dean!

-If you say so, Charlie.

Charlie smiled to herself. This plan was working pretty well, now if only she could get the Novak boys in on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I promise ahead of time if the characters are a little OOC. I'm trying to keep them there as much as possible, but sometimes when I really get into writing, my personality slips in a little. I hope you guys are enjoying this!**

Charlie decided not to tell Cas about the party, she couldn't risk him telling Dean. However, she did bring it up with the other Novaks the next day. She walked into the store and all three of them were at the counter looking at some plans for possibly expanding the place.

"Hey, guys!" She said, smiling. It had been a while since she'd seen them all in once place, especially since Mike and Luce spent more time fighting than anything. Side effect of being twins, Charlie noticed, because Balth and Al were the same way. "So who here wants to help me set up a party for Dean on Sunday?"

Michael raised an eyebrow, not saying anything, but he showed interest. Lucifer on the other hand, also stayed quiet, but kept looking at the plans in front of him. Gabriel was the only who said anything, "Sure. Where and when?"

"The Black Dog at seven?" Charlie said, and when she saw that Luce was not really paying attention, she added, "Sam's gonna be there."

Luce looked up, suddenly. "I thought he was in California?"

"He is, but he's got an extended weekend and said he'd come up for the party."

Luce shrugged, "I guess I could help out."

"That's the spirit!" Gabe said, laughing. He knew as well as Charlie that the only reason his older brother was helping was because of the younger Winchester. He clapped Luce on the back, "Does Dean-o know about the torch you carry for his baby bro?"

"No, and if you tell him, I will tie you up in the basement and leave you there." Luce growled.

Gabriel backed up, "OK. OK. Sorry."

Luce smirked and went back to the planning. Michael rolled his eyes before turning back to Charlie. "So what do you need from us?"

"Well, I was wondering if you guys could decorate, like record fast, because we'll only have Sunday morning and afternoon to do this."

Michael looked to his brothers again, as they pored over the blueprints. "We can do that."

"Thanks, Mike." Charlie shook his hand, because that was the kind of person Michael was, and hugged Gabriel before leaving.

Charlie drove across town to her brothers' apartments. She was really glad that she didn't have to hunt too much for help planning this party. The Novaks were all really good at decorating, and they even designed some of the costumes she needed, if they didn't have them readily available. Her brothers, Balthazar and Alastair, were both culinary masters. They both had studied in Paris and Rome with the finest European chefs. She jogged up the stairs to their third floor apartment, since the elevator was once again broken. She knocked Shave and a Haircut on the door before letting herself in.

"Balth? Al? You guys here?" She made her way to the kitchen, following her nose. "Mmm... guys, that smells divine. What are you making?"

"We've been working on a fruit and walnut pie. It's finally turning out well." Alastair said, not turning to her.

Balthazar on the other hand, put some on a fork and stuffed it in her mouth. "What do you think?"

"Hot!" She yelped, sucking in air, trying to cool her mouth. Once she could eat it without burning herself, the wonderful flavours of the pie hit her. "OK, guys, I actually came over to ask if you could maybe cater a party I'm planning for Dean. It'd be this Sunday evening."

"I don't see why not," Alastair said, finally turning to her. "What would you like us to make?"

"Um... your gourmet burgers, Cas and Dean both love those. If you could bring some healthier options, like chicken, or salmon or something, that'd be great too, because Sam is gonna be there, as well as Mike and Luce."

"Will do, little sister," Balthazar said, smiling.

"Thanks, Balth. You too, Al." Charlie said, as she opened the door. "Oh! And bring some of that pie too!"

She could hear both of them laughing as she left. The last thing she heard was Balthazar, "I guess that means she liked it."

The couple of days before the party flew by as Charlie put the party together. As easy as the first few steps were, it got increasingly difficult as she tried to talk to Benny without Dean around. When Sunday finally rolled around, Charlie fought the urge to stay in bed, having to get up early to meet Benny at the Black Dog to let her brothers in so they could start cooking.

"You boys better not mess up Crowley's kitchen, he'll have your heads." Benny warned as he opened the door.

"Thanks, Benny," Charlie said giving him a quick hug. "OK. So the Novak boys should be here around noon to decorate. Now you're absolutely positive Dean knows nothing about this?"

"Yeah, girly. So what are you gonna do with your day?"

"Me?" She asked, silently checking things off her mental list. "Well, I'm gonna play keepaway with Dean and Cas. Someone needs to make sure they don't come here."

"Where are you taking them?"

"What better than the Star Wars marathon the theatre is doing? That'll keep 'em busy till six."

"I assume you're going as well?"

"As I said, I gotta make sure they don't come here."

"OK, and you wouldn't be staying to watch the movies as well?"

"Nah... OK, well, maybe, but..."

Benny laughed, "Have a good time, sister, and make sure those two do as well."

Charlie did a half mock salute as she headed out the door. She had told Dean she was going to pick them up, it was the best way to make sure they couldn't go to the bar during the day.

She made it to their place just before 10:30. She let herself in the front door, struck by the smell of bacon and eggs. "Hey guys, you ready to go yet?"

"Give us five minutes." Dean said from down the hallway.

It turned out to be more like 15, and she teased them heavily about as they made their way to the theatre. Once they got their tickets, they got in line for concessions, debating which candies to get, licorice because it was "the number one theatre candy," M&Ms "one cannot simply ignore the delicious little chocolate bites," and Sour-Patch Kids "they're sour than they're sweet, what could go wrong?" In the end, they bought all three, along with popcorn and drinks.

As they sat down, Charlie looked at Dean and smiled, "Ready for this, you are?"

"Of course. Nothing could beat the number one sci-fi cinematic trilogy."

Cas laughed at both of them. He loved the Star Wars movies too, but not like Dean and Charlie did. They all quieted down when they saw the words "It is a period of civil war..."

**A/N: OK. So the next chapter is the party dinner thing. I'm not sure how I'm gonna write that yet, but we'll see. Oh! and in case I didn't say it on the last chapter, Happy new year! **

**PS: I'm writing another fic with the lovely hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey. It's called From the Inside Out. Give it a go and let us know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So partly because FF was being weird earlier, I worked more on one shots. BUT! I got a new chapter done. You're welcome.**

As the credits rolled for _The Return of the Jedi, _Charlie checked her watch, six o'clock. Adding in travel time, she only had to keep Dean and Cas occupied for another half hour. As they headed to the lobby of the theatre, she jogged to the arcade, which had a console version of Guitar Hero. "C'mon, Dean! I still hold a record here for Barracuda."

Dean laughed, setting the game up to play Highway to Hell, "Only because you played on Easy."

"Did not! You just can't keep up with this level of awesome," Charlie retorted, laughing.

"Wanna bet?" Dean laughed, just barely keeping up with the guitar solo.

While the two of them played, Cas took out his cell phone and started snapping pictures, catching the friends with genuine smiles, and occasionally rough housing. He was scrolling through the shots to find his favourite to make the backdrop, when looked up to see Dean looking at the phone.

"Whatcha doin', Cas?" Charlie asked.

Cas showed Charlie and Dean the pictures, "I'm trying to figure out which one should be the background on my phone."

Charlie swiped the phone from Cas's hands and looked through the pictures, with Dean looking over her shoulder. Finally they stopped scrolling, and Charlie looked at Dean, who nodded. She held up the phone to Cas, "This one."

Cas laughed. The picture showed Dean being shoved out of frame by Charlie, who was trying to get him to mess up the main guitar solo. He clicked through the options to make it his backdrop. "Done."

Charlie checked her watch again and saw that it was quarter to six. "OK guys... let's take this party on the road."

Cas and Dean both looked at her, confused, but Dean spoke first. "Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Charlie threw him a wink and grabbed both of them by their shirt sleeves and led them to the car. When the got there, she told them to get in the backseat and handed them each a bandanna.

"What are these for, Charlie?" Cas asked, looking at the white cloth in his hand.

"Well, it wouldn't be a great surprise if you could see where we're going, would it?" She tied the bandanna around Cas's head. Dean looked at her like she was crazy, but with a good glare, he followed suit. After a quick text to Benny to let him know that they were on the way, she hit the road, smiling quietly to herself and humming along with her Pentatonix CD.

"Charlie, do we have to listen to this?" Dean complained from the back.

She switched to a song Dean wouldn't be able to complain about. "Better?"

Dean hummed along for a bit, before joining in on the chorus, "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Charlie said laughing. She turned into the parking lot right when the song ended. "OK. That's our cue. Let's go boys, and keep those blindfolds on."

She helped them get out of the car, and led them to the door, letting herself in. The restaurant was dark, so she let them take off the bandannas as she slid back to the light switch. Right when she turned on the lights, Dean looked back at her, "What are we doing here?"

Before she could answer, their friends jumped out from behind the bar and various booths. "Surprise!"

"Charlie, what is going on?" Cas asked.

"That's what I wanna know," Dean said.

"Well, I talked to you about it, and you shrugged it off, so I thought we could throw a little family dinner. It's only us, Sam, Cas's brothers, my brothers, Benny, and Jo. I thought we needed to do something to get the mood up. I mean, Dean, you've been kinda moody lately, Cas, you've been the same. So I thought we could clear the air, and have some of my brothers' delicious cooking at the same time."

"Benny, did you have something to do with this?" Dean turned to his friend, sighing.

"Brother, you have been tough to work with lately, and Charlie's idea seemed like a good one." Benny said, shrugging.

"Who knew you two would be two peas in a pod?" Dean said, exasperated. Charlie looked at Benny over Dean's shoulder and smirked.

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So the party! I've not much to say about this except enjoy, and they play one of my favourite drinking games!**

Charlie was stuck between Dean and Benny at the table. She and Benny spent most of the time talking quietly, trying to figure out some way to mess with Dean. They had just come to the conclusion that it would have to involve Sam in some way when Dean turned to Charlie. "So what happened between you two? I mean it seems like you guys have known each other longer than since the party. I feel like there's some big secret that I don't know."

"Maybe there is," Charlie said, grinning.

"And maybe there isn't," Benny gave a matching smile.

Dean scoffed lightly, "Yeah, I bet there isn't."

After Dean had turned back to Castiel, trying to keep him from getting too mad at Gabriel, Charlie looked at Benny with a big shit eating grin. "I know what we can do!"

Benny raised an eyebrow. "Gonna share with the class?"

Charlie laughed at her plan. It was just so good. She leaned over to Benny and whispered conspiratorially in his ear. "Let's get Sam and Luce together."

Benny moved his head so he could see her face. "No. You think we could pull that off?"

Charlie nodded, smiling. "Aw, come on. It'll be easy on the Novak side, it's just Sam that's gonna be the problem."

"Gonna be the problem with what, Charlie Brown?" Dean asked from over her shoulder.

"Nothing!" Benny and Charlie said at the same time.

Dean muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Nothing, my ass."

Benny and Charlie looked at each other and broke up laughing.

The rest of the dinner went really well. After they'd picked up the dishes, someone, probably Lucifer suggested drinking games. With the crowd that was there, of course everyone said yes, except for Sam and Castiel. Dean got Castiel to do it, probably by promising something that Charlie did not want to know about, and Lucifer basically just got a hold of Sam and dragged him over, placing him in the seat next to where Lucifer sat.

"OK. So what are we playing?" Lucifer asked.

"Never have I ever?" Charlie suggested. It was always a good game to get everyone drunk.

Nods and laughs went around the table as Dean went in the back for shot glasses and some whiskey. "We're starting this with the good stuff. If we have to, I'll bring out the beer."

"OK, I'll start this," Benny said. "Never have I ever... been with someone for more than a year."

After everyone, but Jo and Charlie, took a shot, Dean laughed. "That shouldn't count... what about what's her face... Andrea? You were gonna marry her I thought."

Benny barked a laugh, "I didn't go through with that, brother, and damn I'm glad I didn't. She hooked up with my boss."

Charlie shot him a look of sympathy, but refilled everyone's drinks, and said, "Never have I ever kissed a guy."

Everyone but Benny and her brothers took a drink. Charlie shot Benny a look when she saw Sam take his shot. Benny chuckled lightly over his shot.

After Charlie was Dean, "Never have I ever driven a luxury sports car."

Castiel and Charlie's brothers drank. Charlie knew that her brothers had considering Balth owned a Porsche and Al had a Maserati. Both her brothers made good use of their money, she thought to herself.\ Dean looked at his boyfriend, "When did you drive a...?"

Castiel smirked as Dean trailed off. "I was undercover and the department lent me a Lambo they had in impound."

"And you didn't let me drive it before you took it back?!"

"That would be against procedure, Dean."

"Damn procedure, you coulda at least let your boyfriend try out driving a Lamborghini."

Castiel was after Dean, and after thinking for a bit, "Never have I ever crashed my car."

Everyone drank. Gabriel looked at Castiel, "If you weren't my lil bro and I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd call BS."

The game continued well into the early morning and finally everyone decided to crash at the bar. Dean had set up a room in the back a long time ago for him and his friends to crash when they got too drunk. He'd put up a couple sets of bunk beds, and even had a king sized air mattress that they had blown up in 10 minutes.

Sam looked at his brother, from his spot on Dean's shoulder "I take back everything I ever said about this room. It's awesome!"

Dean laughed, "Sammy, you're drunk. I'm not believing anything you say at this point."

The sleeping arrangements ended up Cas and Dean sharing one of the bottom bunks, which was slightly bigger, Charlie and Jo getting individual bunks, Balthazar and Alastair sharing a bunk, because they're twins and small. The rest of the boys, Sam, Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel ended up on the air mattress. Benny decided it'd be smart to grab a pillow and just crashed on the floor. Charlie looked at the guys and smiled to herself when she saw Sam asleep with a passed out Lucifer wrapped around him.

**A/N: So who here other than me and Charlie is kind of excited to see what happens when they all wake up? I know that I'd be with Benny about sleeping on the floor... So many people!**


End file.
